Mistaken Identity
by LilManiac
Summary: okay, so ive decided to turn this into a story! what happens when you wake up and things... aren't how you left them? A FUNNY READ OR SO IVE BEEN TOLD!AND YES! UPDATED! PRAISE ME!
1. What the?

**The decision is made!**

**IT SHALL BE A STORY!**

**Thankyou to all those who reviewed, and hopefully there will be many more reviewers!**

**Oh, and this can also be found in my Ode to Random Insanity! So… yeah…**

**Read and Review! Plenty more laughs to come! **

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade** (or is it?)

I heard someone thumping away on my door, rolling over and shoving a pillow over my head.

"COME ON! TIME TO GET UP!"

"GO AWAY! I'LL GET UP WHEN IM READY!" I yelled, digging my face further into my bed, knowing it was a Saturday and everyone knew I didn't do mornings.

then…

I realised that wasn't my voice. My head shot up… and I looked around…

Okay, this wasn't the way I remembered my room. Sure, it was still a mess like it usually was, but… it looked more like a _guys_ room!

I shoved my covers off me, rolling out of bed and getting up. Then looking down…

I was in a black t, and some boxers, but… I was missing two somethings.

And it seemed like I'd gained something else.

"What the…?" I dared to take a peek, my eyes nearly popping out of my head when I did see it.

"COME ON JACK! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA BED!" My dad yelled, making me jump and the boxers snap back. I cursed, then realised dad had called me Jack… not Jade…

I ran and flung my door open, seeing dad there and grabbing his arms. He pried my hands away, giving me the strangest look. Wait a minute… wasn't he taller?

"What's gotten into you Jack? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So I bolted past him, heading straight for the bathroom, shooting in before Tina could get in, slamming and locking the door behind me.

"Hey!" she snapped. Well… at least she was still her…

I quickly turned, bolting to the bathroom mirror and forcing myself to look. What I saw just made me gasp.

I was a boy. Tallish… with brown hair like I used to, only it went down to about the bottom of my neck, some of it hanging messily over my forehead. I still had the eyes, but… the rest was the face of a teenage boy.

_Not_ my face. I was a freakin girl the last time…

Well, let's just say that when I went to sleep I was a girl. Now… here I was, standing in the bathroom gawking at my boyish form in the mirror.

I forced myself to look away, lifting my shirt and seeing that I was definitely missing my two companions…

"You know Jack, if you wanted to go that badly you coulda just said so!" Tina snapped, kicking the door. I heard mum scold her, then realised I did kinda need to go.

The only problem was I had no idea how I was gonna do it.

Hey, you try being a girl one minute and a boy the next! See how you handle it!

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Well, after what seemed like forever, I finally worked it out, then quickly had a shower, taking off into my bedroom.

"Jack, think you can take care of Phoebe for me today?" Mum called through the door as I worked out how to put on some jeans without hurting myself.

"Yeah, sure" I muttered, finally fixing the top button. How did guys do it?

"Thankyou dear" she opened the door, coming in and putting her on my bed, then looking me up and down.

"My my, my little boy is growing up!" she came over and gave me a hug, then pulled back, tugging on my jeans. I yelped.

"Mum!"

"What? I'm just seeing if you need new jeans anytime soon"

"I'm fine… don't worry about it… just let me get dressed, please? I need to go out today" I pushed her out of my room as gently as I could. She looked hurt.

"Why Jack, ashamed of your own mother?"

"No… its just… I need to get something from Jake today" I muttered, hoping we were still in America.

"Who's Jake?"

"Just a friend… mum, please?"

She finally left me alone, but not before giving me the biggest, sloppiest kiss on my forehead.

"Ewww!" I muttered as she shut the door behind her, grinning. Deliberate… totally…

"Jak not Jak!" Phoebe muttered, and I turned to see her with her thumb in her mouth.

"Wh-what?"

"Jak not boy! Jak gurl! Jak is Jade!"

I blinked, relieved that at least someone knew this was wrong.

Sadly, it was a three year old who talked in riddles.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Almost an hour later I finally got out of the house, after Phoebe decided to go play in the flour. The end result was me needing to give her a bath and change her clothes.

I slung her easily on one hip, finding I was just a tad bit stronger too.

Thankfully, we were still in America. I only hoped Jake wouldn't totally flip out when he saw me.

Wait, would Jake even _know_ me?

That thought stopped me dead in my tracks. Then I forced my feet to move, knowing I had to take that chance. I mean… maybe one of them might know what was going on…

"Lalalaaa!" Phoebe sung from my hip, swinging her legs around and just sounding like a happy toddler.

I would have given anything just to be in her shoes then.

After what seemed like forever, I finally made it to Jakes house, stopping and staring up at his house.

"Gaw onn" Phoebe urged, tugging on my shirt. I sighed, hefting her up, then going and knocking on the front door. Tom answered.

"Uh… hi. Is uh… Jake here?"

He gave me the strangest look, then shook his head "No Jake lives here, sorry kid" he started to shut the door, but then a delicate hand reached out and stopped him.

"No, wait" came the feminine voice, which made me freeze. Tom looked at whoever it was, shrugging and turning to leave.

"You're choice little sis"

_Little… sis? _

I almost choked on my own saliva. Then the person behind that voice decided to show their face, and…

Well, I was shocked to say the least. This girl had brown hair, midnight brown eyes, was a little shorter than I was, and the face…

She came out, shutting the door behind her, looking me up and down as well, then at Phoebe "I take it you're Jade then?"

"Uh…yeah. People here keep calling me Jack but" I muttered, still a little thrown by her bluntness.

"Same. They're calling me Jane instead of Jake… really creeps me out"

Knew it had to be Jake… only one person I know could be that serious at such a young age…

"Lookin good Jake" I tried to joke, but just got a glare from him. Or… her…

"Now's not a time to do a Marco. Right now we've got to round up everyone else. If… they're like us"

He went in grabbed some shoes, then came out again. Together we started walking down the street to Marco's house. I noticed the sandals Jake/Jane wore were making him/her walk lopsidedly.

"You okay in those things?"

"Fine. It was the only pair of shoes I had with the lowest heel. How do you girls do it?" He looked up at me, almost shocked. I shrugged "I dunno. I don't wear heels"

He snorted, looking like he wanted to say something, then shut his mouth again. We walked along in silence, with Phoebe happily filling the void every now and then.

Then I guess he decided he wasn't going to stay silent.

"How the heck do wear a bra every day!" he snapped, folding his arms over his chest, looking angry "Do you know how long it took me just to get a _bra_ on this morning?"

I couldn't help but snort "How long then?"

"A FREAKIN HOUR! AND NOT TO MENTION THE CLOTHES!" he yelled, stopping in his tracks and turning to me. I stopped too, a little taken back by Jake's anger.

"What… about the clothes?" I asked timidly, shifting Phoebe onto my other hip.

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR! I mean… LOOK AT THIS!" he indicated to the designer jeans and frilly top he was wearing "How can you STAND IT!"

I would have said something comforting, but by then I was cracking up too much to care.

"Oh shut up you!" he grumbled, walking along anyway. I followed, covering my mouth and keeping my hysterical laughter to a few giggles every now and then.

As strange as the situation was, it was also friggen hilarious to see Jake flip out like that.

_**-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**And there ya have it! Jade's a boy and Jakes a girl!**

**Ah the torture… I simply love it…**


	2. Hes and shes

**All right, another chapter! YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!**

**Midgett, you can step in whenever you're ready, all right?**

**Okay, here we gooooooooooooo!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jade/Jack**

When we reached Marco's supposed house, Jake and I both looked worriedly at one another.

"What do we say?"

"I don't know! You're his best friend! Or… hers…"

He glared at me "Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're not exactly yourself anymore either"

Well, that ruined my good mood.

Until I heard some kind of music blasting loud and clear from inside the house.

Which just got me started again.

"Is… is that Delta Goodrem?" I asked between giggles.

"I DON'T KNOW IM NOT-" He shut himself up, sighing and going to knock on the door. I followed, Phoebe close behind. She'd wanted to walk herself, so I let her.

Marco's dad answered, smiling.

"Well hello there Jane! Come on in!" he opened the door to let us in, and when we were in he shut the door behind us.

"Maria's in her room! Just go on up" he gave me a funny look, then turned his gaze on Phoebe.

"Um… my little sister. Watching her for today" I explained, picking her up and quickly going upstairs behind Jake.

"Maria? Oh boy" I muttered to him as he finally reached his bedroom door.

"Hey, Mar-Maria! You in there!" Jake called, knocking on the door.

"Come on in! Man, this is pretty cool" We heard a silky voice call. Jake and I shared a look, then he opened the bedroom door. When we didn't see Marco at first glance, we both went in, shutting the door behind us.

"Marco? Come on man, where are you?"

"Right here" he… or she… appeared from one of those Chinese kind of screens, and…

We both gaped.

"MAAARRCOOOO!" Jake groaned, slapping his forehead and turning away.

Marco's female form was absolutely beautiful. He had underwear and a bra on of course, but… she… he… was so shapely, and her hair fell halfway down her back.

I mean… he. Hard to tell.

"What Jake? Don't like what you see?"

"That's the problem" he flopped face first on the bed, and made a shocked groan and jumped off it like it was made of snakes. I watched as he decided to stay near the door instead, not looking at Marco at all.

"You boys…" I sighed, shaking my head. Marco just laughed, hands on his hips.

"Look at this body… and what's more…" he grinned, then blared the music, dancing around, then began to sing.

You got it. Sing.

"_The girl I used to be… has a **terrible** case, of mistaken identiittyyyyyy!"_ He pitched his… her… voice, and the shocking thing was, it actually sounded… _good._

"_The sun likes to rise, and the moon likes to fall, and that's kinda like my liiiife"_

"MARCO STOP IT!" Jake yelled, covering his ears. Marco just laughed.

"What a baby" then I saw him doing something I probably suspected he did the first time he woke up.

He poked his boobs.

"Marco!" I hissed "Please! There's a child in this room!"

I turned Phoebe's head away, glaring at him. I guess he finally looked at me.

"Jade? Is that you?"

"Jack here" I muttered, rolling my eyes. Phoebe giggled, digging her head into my shoulder.

"Well, if you insist…" he went back behind the screen, and I saw him putting on some clothes. I sighed, putting Phoebe down, who ran over and attached herself to Jake, who didn't seem to mind the interruption.

He came out a few minutes later, wearing a short black skirt, and a purple top with an extremely low V neck, and a thick fancy belt. He also wore some fancy kind of black boots too.

"Wow… is there something you forgot to tell us about yourself Marco?" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms. He shrugged.

"Dunno. Anything you want to ask?"

I just covered my face with my hands, realising again how unnatural this body felt.

"Can… can we just get going? I mean… really? I want to know what-"

A shrill beeping made us all jump about a mile in the air. I soon realised it was coming from the watch on my arm. I looked at Jake, who just seemed relieved that's all it was, then at Marco who urged me to answer it.

I looked down, pressing the few buttons I remembered pressing.

"Helloooo? Jaaade? Are you there?" A male voice came through. I looked at the boys/girls again, then decided to say something.

"Uh… this is Jade. Who's this?"

"OH THANK GOD! It's Amanda!"

"Amanda? Well… I'm glad we're not the only ones going through this"

"Only… look, we're gonna meet you at the woods in… what, Ithiell?"

"Thirty minutes" came a very smooth feminine voice.

"Thirty minutes. That okay with you?"

"I'll be there"

"And the others?"

"I… I think I'll let Jake and Marco wrangle them up for us"

We said goodbye, and I turned to them, picking up Phoebe then headed to the door.

"Meet at the barn?"

Jake gave me a weird look, then nodded.

"Great. See you there"

I headed out, close to killing someone.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

After dropping Phoebe off back at home with mum, I went to the meadow where we usually met. That meadow was Tobias's. I didn't see him, so I just leaned against a tree, searching the skies every now and then, slowly getting bored.

"Come on guys! Where _are_ you?" I muttered, looking at the tree where Tobias usually sat. I wondered where he was…

The wind picked up suddenly, making me look up, seeing a shimmer above. They dropped their cloak as they landed, and I heard the ship powering down. Soon, the hatch opened, and out stepped…

Well, a blond guy. Good-looking too.

"Amanda?" I wondered as the guy turned his head to me. Relief flooded his face… and I knew it was her.

"Jade. Oh I am so glad you're here… LOOK AT MEE!"

"LOOK AT YOU! LOOK AT MEE!" I cried back, half-heartedly joking.

"I wake up this morning and I'm… I'm…" she gasped coming to stand in front of me, grabbing my shoulders. I nodded.

"Me too"

"OKAY! ENOUGH WHINGING AMANDA! I'VE FUCKIN HAD IT!" I heard a girl screech angrily, and out of the fighter walked…

Well, it could only be one person. Robert.

Dark curls, icy blue eyes… yep, it was him all right. Only… as a her. It was comical to see.

I giggled, then saw a very delicate looking Chanaiben walk out, and gasped.

"Uh… Ithiell?"

He nodded, not looking to happy either. Then out came Rtaia…

"Well, aren't we just a wonderful bunch?" I asked cheerfully, and all but one person glared at me.

"Look, let's just get to the barn" Ithiell muttered, starting to walk along. Him and Rtaia shifted to human forms, and slowly I started to follow them. Amanda walked beside me, leaning close like it was all a big secret.

"They called me Aaron! Can you believe it!"

"Well I was called Jack. I can believe it"

"But… no-one… I went to Roberts and they said that all they had was a daughter!"

"Hence Robert" I said simply, trodding along. One way or another… we were going to get there.

"You want to know what his name was? Or… is?"

"My name si Rhiannon! Get over it" he muttered ahead of us, walking along. I grinned…

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty girl"

He turned, looking like he could kill with his eyes "Hey! You wanna start something _Jack!_ Be my guest! I'LL KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS ANY DAY OF THE MONTH!"

"Bring it on" I muttered. He screamed, charging…

Seconds later Rtaia had him. He screamed, kicking and carrying on, but… Rtaia just plodded along, like nothing was wrong.

"Rtoil, I believe, is a horrid name for myself as a male"

"It means the same thing doesn't it!" Ithiell snapped, not even looking at any of us.

"True" she muttered "But…"

"LEMME GOOO! I WANNA KILL HER!"

I made a kissy face at him, then jogging ahead, laughing as he swore blue murder at me.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Okay, another chapter!**

**IM HAVING SO MUCH FUUUUUUUUN!**


	3. Of bras n things

**Okay, this chapter is from none other than the hilarious LittleMidgett herself!**

**She's so funny… I've decided to include her wonderful character Pilot! **

**Read and laugh your butt off! I did!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Pilot**

I woke up, like usual, and wandered into the bathroom, still rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I made to do what most people do when waking up… and found that something was… missing.

I patted around, got to my chest, and froze.

I decided right then was a good time to open my eyes all the way. I looked down, and well, screamed.

I did not scream in my voice either.

In fact, I wasn't me anymore.

"AHHHH!" I spun around in a circle, screaming, I had nothing else to do. I grabbed a towel and screamed at it, threw it to the ground and went back into my room. It was… different looking. It was more… girly.

And my dog…wasn't… how he had been!

"Charlie! You too?" His… her… tail thumped against the bed and I blinked, then dove over to the bed looking for the phone… and found that it wasn't where it usually was.

Nothing was.

The bedroom door flew open and I screamed again.

"Chill! It's me!"

"Who's me? WHO AM I!"

"Jake… Jane… whoever!" I finally calmed and sat properly again.

"Okay… I'm cool… I'm good…" I muttered, then looked at Jake. Only to find it wasn't really Jake, more like a female version of Jake…

"What's going on?" I asked slowly.

"Dunno" I stood and went into the bathroom again and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was the same black, but it went down to just above my shoulder, it was kind of curly, wavy I guess. I patted my face and sighed, so it was real.

"Okay… what now?" I asked walking back into the room.

"Get dressed and meet us at the barn" I saluted him and he… she left.

"Hey! Piper! You up now!"

Piper? WHAT THE HELL KINDA NAME WAS THAT!

"Huh?"

The door opened again and Erek… or, a female version of Erek poked his… her head in.

"Wanted to make sure you were up"

"OF COURSE I'M UP! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M SLEEPING!" I screeched, waving my hands around. He… she held her hands up and disappeared. I sighed and went over to the closet and looked around it, there were a lot of damn clothes…

I pawed through them, pulled on some jeans, and a t-shirt… then realised well, I was a girl and… bras were kind of an issue.

"Aw man…" I dangled one from my finger and looked at it.

So easy to get off… so hard to get on…

I picked up the phone and called Cassie, only to find she was now Charles, "Well, just let Jake…Jane know I'm probably gonna be a bit late…"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**And there ya have it! EVERYONES GETTIN REVERSED!**


	4. The bra of DOOOOOOM!

**REVIIEEESS!**

**karone-sakura; glad you do! and I hope you'll think this next one is a hoot! I sure did!**

**Go-ruden Kiba; Hehe! You fell outta yer chaaair! WHOOHOO! I'm on fi-re!**

**( )- you're very welcome mysterious stranger! Woooh! The mystery of you:)**

**Traycon3; YES! I AM! SEEEEE?**

**Somethin or another; now _there's _an interesting idea! Hey cool! Marco with a period! WHOO! (falls out of chair laughing)**

**Okay, another chappie from none other than LittleMidgett!**

**Hehe! She's so funny…**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Piper/Pilot**

"Piper, what kind of name is that?" I grumbled, twisting around, trying to get everything to hook, I swear, bras are more complicated than they look. Charlie grunted from the bed as I spun around to look at my back in the mirror.

I tore the bra off my shoulders and held it in front of Charlie's face and said "We dub the… the bra of doom"

Charlie grunted and put his head back on his… her paws. I sighed and turned my attention back to the mirror.

"Don't look too bad actually. Hair's kind of annoying though" I found a hair tie and pulled my hair back, then went back to the bra of doom.

"EREEEK!"

"You mean Erin?"

"Sure whatever… I need help" She came in and helped me with the bra of doom, I pulled on the shirt again and said "I'll be back"

"Kay, have fun"

"Sure. Come on Charlie, I could use the brain power" He woofed and jumped off the bed and followed me. I went out the front door with Charlie following and said "Guess you're not a guy either huh? I fell ya" He… she… whatever, woofed and we walked along to the barn.

"Have no fear! Piper is here!"

"Piper?" Who I assumed to be Marco asked.

"And we thought Pilot was a weird name… geez Marco, never thought you could be such a babe" He… she bowed and Jake… Jane took control and said "So we've got Maria, Richard, Piper, Tanya, Charles, me Jane, and we've decided to just keep callin Ax, Ax"

"That works"

"Now all we need is Jack, and-"

"Who and who?" I asked, plopping down on some hay.

Marco/Maria fell silent, Jake/ Jane looked at him like he'd let something important slip. Charlie hopped up onto the hay beside me and I absently stroked his head and said "I'm waiting"

"Alright, we're sorry we're late…" I looked towards the barn door and asked "Who are you?"

"I could ask the same thing" I looked at Jake, and said, "Well? I'm really waiting now"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**And there she is!**

**NEXT ONE BE MIIINE! WHEEE!**


	5. Oh the hilarity of it all!

**MY CHAPTER!**

**HAIL MEEE!**

**Okay, maybe not, but a girl can dream, can't she?**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jack/Jade**

Even Robert/Rhiannon stopped his mad screaming as we all saw the unfamiliar girl sitting on a bale of hay beside Marco/Maria. I blinked, doing a double take.

"Uh… mind explaining someone?" I asked, then let Ithiell step in front of me. He/she frowned.

"This girl knows about aliens I'm guessing"

"How'd you know?" Robert snorted, shoving a stray hair back and folding his arms tight across his chest. Or… her…

This was all too confusing.

"Because Ax is here as him- or… herself, and this girl isn't even flinching.

"Good deduction, my friend" Rtaia said, the girl looked at them both.

"Huh?"

"Okayyyy… can someone fill us in?" I asked, looking at the girl. She was pretty, I could give her that much. And she had interesting grey eyes too. Pretty rare… unless you were a pretty girl Chanaiben like Ithiell now was.

Jake nodded "Yeah, but uh…"

"So, here's the deal" the boy I guessed to be Rachel stood up, and gave us (and the girl) a pretty blunt summary of one another. I almost burst into hysterical laughter when I realised the girl was actually another guy.

How could I _not?_ This situation was just too ridiculous to be serious to me.

The girl/guy named Piper/Pilot just glared at me.

I ended up on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.

"That's it, we lost her" Marco was saying.

I didn't care.

"Lost her? Dude, we never had her in the first place!" Robert snapped. I looked at him… and just started all over again.

"We've created a monster" Amanda groaned.

(No one talk! It's getting her more riled up!) Tobias said from above us.

I'd probably calm down eventually.

Only to be as dead as a doornail.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Hehe! THE FUN! THE TOOOORRRTUUUUREEE!**


	6. Strangely Complicated

**Karone-sakura; I'm so glad this is making you laugh!**

**YAAAY! HAPPY HAPPY!**

**More madness from none other than LittleMidgett! Whoooweeeee!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-xx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Piper/Pilot**

I think I was the only one waiting patiently for Jack, or as I heard, Jade, to calm down.

And for once that was odd, because I'd never been a patient one.

I shared a look with Charlie and shrugged. We waited another minute when finally Jack/Jade's laughter died down.

"Done yet?" Jake asked. It only got her going all over again. I sighed and leaned back against the hay. Surprisingly Charlie was the one who stopped it all. He hopped up and went over to Jack/Jade, grabbed his leg in his mouth and started dragging Jack/Jade into the centre of the barn.

"HEY! Crazy dog!" I laughed and clapped my hands "Nice one Charlie!"

"Done now?" Marco asked.

"I guess so" Charlie released Jack/Jade and came back over to me, I scratched behind his ears and Jack/Jade stood, giving me a good glare. I only smiled.

"So how did this happen?" Aaron, or Amanda, asked from their little group. No one really had an answer.

(Well we know our 'friends' had to have a hand in it) Tobias put in.

"Duh" I muttered, patting Charlie some more.

"She… he… actually works with you?" Jack/Jade asked, jerking his thumb in my direction.

"Sadly yes" I muttered "I never wanted the job… but here I am anyway… more of a pain in the butt than anything"

"You can say that again" Rachel muttered.

"I give you plenty of opportunities to kick butt that way though Rachel" I said, smiling sweetly at him/her.

"True" she said thoughtfully.

"Back to the main problem please?" Jake asked, glaring at me. I closed my mouth and went to fiddling with some hay, waiting for someone to say something.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-xx-x-x-**_

**Okay, just for future reference, I'm most likely going to be combining Midgett's and my chapters, cause they're a bit short by themselves. **

**I'll be doing the wonderful Jack/Jade, and she will be the one doing the brilliant Piper/Pilot! Just so you know! CYA!**


	7. Clueless and hungry

**The next chapter!**

**And its only cause me and Midgett are already way ahead with this!**

**Soooo… here we goooooo! **

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jack/Jade**

"Well, let's look at our options" Ithiell began after a hefty silence.

Immediately, the three aliens of the… groups… started going like a wildfire on the loose. Then everyone else kinda jumped in.

Strangely enough, myself and Piper/Pilot stayed silent. I went to go over to her/him, and caught the dog giving me funny looks.

"Don't look at me like that! I could become a tiger and kick your-" then it hit me "Hey! Guys!"

"What?" Jake asked, looking at me.

"Think we can still morph or shift?"

I could almost see them wanting to slap their foreheads.

"Wait, let me" I muttered, focusing on my favourite form. Slowly, the changes began to happen.

"We'll, that's a good sign" Amanda muttered. I quickly shifted back, seeing the dog still looking at me. I grinned.

"See?"

It suddenly bolted towards me, and I screeched. Its paws slammed into my chest, knocking me to the ground.

I waited, and suddenly my face was wet…

"oh EEEEEEEW! ALMOST AS BAD AS MUMS!"

Now it was Piper that was laughing.

I finally got the dog off me, turning to the group. I could hear her/him still giggling.

"Right, my turn" Rachel started to morph before we could stop her. Then she morphed back, smiling.

"You know what I reckon?" Robert suddenly spoke up "I reckon Crayak, that's what I reckon"

"Good to know you 'reckon' something" I grinned. For some reason this was all just putting me into hysterics. Well… almost. I wasn't going to be charged by the hound of hell again.

"That's it!" Robert lunged, and I easily dodged, tripping him over. He did a wonderful faceplant…

"Have a nice trip? See you next fall!"

"Jade, cut it out" Ithiell snapped, then looked at Jake.

"Look, the three of us will work on it. Everyone else can just… go home or something"

"What about us!" Amanda cried.

"Stay with Jade for a bit"

"Come on Amanda, we can get something to eat… okay?" I said gently, calming myself down and seeing this was seriously stressing her. I took her arm in mine, leading her out the barn door.

"I'm coming too! Damn female body" seconds later Robert caught up to us, giving me an extra icy glare. I just shrugged, turning my head back and yelling "Anyone else who wants to join us is welcome to!"

"Hell yeah!" Marco sang playfully.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Piper/Pilot**

I sat for a minute, then heard Cassie say "Here Pie, you can help me out since you're just sitting there" I looked at the shovel she offered me, looked out the barn door where Marco, Rhiannon, Jack and Aaron had disappeared just seconds earlier.

"No thanks" I bounded out the door and shouted "WAAAIT FOOOOOR MEEEEE!"

I caught up to the four and Marco turned and said "Ah, not your mutt too" Charlie knocked him over by running through his legs.

We laughed and I kneeled down and stuck my hand out and said "High five pal" It was a trick I'd taught him a while ago, he sat and put one of his paws in mine, then let it drop back to the ground.

"And Charlie is not a mutt… we actually know what he is Marco… you on the other hand…"

"Oh shut up" I helped him up and we continued on our way to the mall.

"Why do I have the sudden urge for something sweet?" I asked as we walked into the mall, Charlie had plopped down outside by some trees.

"Welcome to the female body" Jack said, laughing. I looked around the food court, I was hungry, I wanted food. NEEDED food.

"I hate being half Italian" I muttered, starting my hunt.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**And the hunt is on! WHEEEE!**


	8. Bear hugs and old photos

**One more!**

**THE NEED FOR SPEEEEEEDD!**

**Ah don't mind me… I'm just being insane… nothin outta the ordinary…**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jack/Jade**

I watched as Piper/Pilot sat down with a very interesting looking dessert. I grinned.

"Ah, the joys of being a woman" Amanda said, making me realise she was in a much happier mood now. She was strange like that… looked even stranger as a guy…

Piper/Pilot glared at him "So sue me, I'm hungry and I want chocolate"

"Overkill me thinks" I said as I looked down at my own plate, which actually had something healthy on it for once. She just glared.

"I'm actually liking this" Marco/Maria said from my other side, uncrossing then crossing her finely shaped legs. I saw some guys giving him/her some looks too.

"Why, so you can get more attention?" Robert made a face, which actually turned out pretty cute cause he was a girl now. I didn't laugh at him though… I think I knew what may or may not have been going on with him…

"Well of course! Even if its not… you know, from girls, I don't mind much at all"

"Marco, you're more insane than I would have dreamed"

He turned to look at me, raising his/her eyebrows "you dream about me?"

I instantly flushed "No! I mean… like… nothing you'd think of! more like nightmares…"

Robert snorted "That'd be right"

Marco just threw a chip at him. He got it in the face, but hardly flinched.

Just then, Amanda grinned from ear to ear "Oooh! Now I can do what I've wanted to do for almost six years!"

She turned to Robert, who instantly tensed. I grinned, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

"Amandaaaaaaa…"

"Rooobiieeeeeee…."

"AHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Seconds later she had him in a big bear hug.

"Gotta love my life sometimes" I sighed happily.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Piper/Pilot**

I felt so much better after I got chocolate in my system.

Which of course made me restless.

I danced around in my seat to all the cheesy mall music playing over the speakers. Marco poked me and I asked "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm being bored… I'm being restless…I'm being me in some ways" I leaned back in my chair and Marco went back to looking around.

"You ate that whole thing?" I looked up at Jack/Jade and asked "Huh?"

"That was a lot of food on that plate… you ate it all?"

"Of course I did… I'm Italian… I got a big stomach and metabolism that puts the land speed record to shame" Marco snorted and I swiped my finger along the chocolate sauce and licked it off. I stood, sick of sitting still in the same place for so long and said,

"Lets wander"

"Sounds like a plan" Everyone stood up and threw their plates away and off to wandering we went. I walked a little behind everyone while they all chatted, I shoved my hands into my back pockets, comfy walking like that. I felt something in one of the pockets and pulled it out, it was a picture.

One I usually kept pinned up to the wall in my room, well… my true versions room, it was the picture of me and Lily I'd taken from home that seemed like ages ago…

"Hey, what's this?" Jack was suddenly there, snatching the picture from my hand.

"Hey!" He held it out of my reach and said "Is this you? Well the true you?"

"Yeah" I shoved my hands into my pockets and Aaron was there and said "Oooh you're cute!"

"Don't say that… it's freaky coming from a guy…"

"But I'm not a guy"

"You're in the body of a guy"

"Not so loud you idiots!" Robert snapped, and we quietened down and Jack said, meaning to be joking or whatever "Ooooh is that your giiiiiirlfriend?"

I bit my lip and even Marco winced a little, he knew about Lily, he'd been there anyway…

"You could say that" I muttered, turning away from them. My good mood was gone, I wanted more chocolate…

"Damnit!" I muttered, found myself heading back to the food court.

"Hey! Piper!" I turned to look at Jack, he was coming back towards me, the others continued walking along.

"What?" he held the picture out to me and I snatched it back, putting it in my back pocket.

"Sorry… I… didn't know" I shrugged "Whatever"

Didn't want chocolate anymore… I found myself going after the others and called over my shoulder to Jack "Well ya just gonna stand there?"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x—xx—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Yay! Another chappie!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! IT'LL MAKE BOTH OF US VEEERY HAPPY!**


	9. What's with the pictures?

**Karone-sakura; AND YOU SHALL HAVE MORE!**

**RIIIIGHHTTT…. NNNNOOOOOOOWWWWW!**

**Lalalaa!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jack/Jade**

I was somehow looking at Piper more and more as we wandered in and out of shops, doing this and that… I don't know why…

He was a cute guy. Really cute. In fact-

"Wow! Hang on a second!" I snapped, grabbing Pipers arm and catching Aarons eye. Both stopped, looking at me. Then Marco and Robert must have seen I'd stopped too.

"Piper, can I see that photo again? Please?" I asked as sweetly as I could, and she/he just glared at me. Then I guess she must've seen the look on my face, handing it over, but reluctantly.

I looked at it.

"This is you as a guy, correct?"

"Duh" she rolled her eyes at me.

"Tell me this then; why would you have a picture of your old self when here… well, here it seems like almost everything is the same? I mean… like… gah!" I gave the photo back, not understanding it myself, quickly booking it back home.

If I was right… god, if I was right we just might be able to solve this.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

SLAM!

"Mum? Anyone?"

Nobody home. Good.

I tore upstairs, slamming my bedroom door open and kicking my way through the mess. I got on the floor, searching… searching… there had to be _some_thing here!

I found a box, yanking it out and finding photos in it. But… but these photos… I was a _guy_ in all of them! And so was Amanda…and everyone I knew in the group…

My heart sank, and then I got angry, tossing the photos across the room and screaming.

It was then that I saw it. Hidden under the mattress. Just a corner, but it was still there.

I snatched it, looking closely at it.

I remembered this photo. It was when Amanda came with Patrick and me to the Easter show…

I was staring at the camera, because Amanda had just called my name and snapped the photo. I had a pretty innocent look on my face. I'd been sitting on Patrick's lap on the grass hill, and saw him smiling in the photo, his face turned away. It was the best picture I had of the two of us together…

I could have almost cried right then and there if I hadn't suddenly felt someone watching me. I turned my head to see Piper, who was looking at me strangely.

"What are you doing?"

I blinked, getting up and still holding the photo "I have no idea"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Piper/Pilot **

"That picture mean anything to you?" I asked finally.

"I guess" he muttered, shuffling his feet.

"Where's the phone?" he searched around the mess and tossed me the phone, I called Jake and when he answered I asked "Three musketeers still bickering?"

"Yep. I think they can go on all night. By the way, Aaron and them have returned to the barn saying that you and Jack have something?"

"Maybe" I decided to screw the little code we had to talk in and said "We have some meaningful pictures and its actually us in them, not this goofy reversed crap going on"

"Huh. Get back to the barn and we'll see what it's all about"

"Or so you say"

"Just get back to the barn"

"Aye, aye cap'n" I hung up and tossed the phone on Jacks bed and said "We've got our orders to return to the barn" He nodded and put the picture in his pocket, we headed out of the house and he asked "Why'd you follow me?"

"Kinda wanted to know what the heck you were going on about and you just left" We were silent as we walked and I sighed and muttered "I hate being a chick"

"I hate being a guy"

"I think Marco's the only one enjoying this" Jack snorted and nodded and we continued on our way.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xback2jack-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-x-x-x**_

**Jack**

We walked along in silence. I tried to think of something to talk about… but nothing came.

I sighed, fingering the photo in my pocket and remembering the fun time we'd had… Patrick's and my last time together… just before my family and I left for America.

"Can… can I see it?"

"Huh?" I turned to look at Piper.

"The photo, can I look at it?"

I hesitated, then decided it was only fair. I slowly pulled it out, blushing as I have it to her/him, looking away. I didn't want to think of what she/he thought of me in that picture…

"Nice" she handed it back. I slipped it away, looking up and thankfully seeing the barn.

I was more happy than I'd ever been in my life.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**There ya have it!**

**Sure, it's a bit more serious now… BUT THE FUN AINT OVA YET!**

**WHOOOOHOOO!**


	10. RRRRRUUUMMMMBLLLLLEESSSS!

**Karone-sakura; Now why would I tell you that? It'd be giving it all way!**

**Okay, truthfully? WE DON'T KNOW OURSELVES!**

**WE'RE JUSSTTHHHAAAVIIIINNNGGGFUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! **

**WHEEE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Piper **

"Lemme see" Jake said as soon as we walked in. We handed the pictures over and he was soon over run by our posse of aliens.

"Interesting" Ithiell… I think they called him… her… whatever, said.

"Give you any clues?" Rachel asked.

"No" the other weird alien thing said, hadn't caught the name.

"Nice" I muttered, there went the hope of returning to my handsome self. I made my way up to the rafters and plopped myself next to Tobias and happily swung my feet back and forth.

"Perhaps we all have a photo of some sort" Ithiell said thoughtfully.

"Everyone head back home and look for these pictures… come back as soon as you find them" Jake said, leaving everyone but myself and Jack left, Cassie left but was back in ten minutes, holding her picture.

I continued to swing my feet back and forth, finding it a lot easier to sit up here in this form than as my original self.

"I hate waiting" I muttered.

"Yup" Jack agreed from below.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-**_

**Jack**

"Hey Cass, got any cards?" I asked after about half an hour. She shrugged.

"I'll go check in my room" he/she left, and I wandered around a bit, looking at the animals.

"Why do you want cards?" Piper asked from above. I looked up and shrugged.

"Something to do. It's gonna take my human friends a few hours to get there and back, not to mention look for the picture. Robert…" I shook my head "Heck, I dunno if he even _has_ a picture of himself"

Piper hummed from above, and I just kept looking at the horses.

"Here" Cassie came back with a deck of cards, handing them over to me.

"Thanks" I sat down, pulling them out of the packet and shuffling.

"What are you gonna play?"

I yelped when I suddenly realised Piper was like… RIGHT THERE!

I looked up at her face, shrugging again "Just something, I guess. Why, got a game in mind?"

"Maybe" she sat down across from me. I gave her the cards, and she shuffled them with ease.

"Hey Cassie, wanna join us?"

"No thanks, I'm going to finish mucking out the last stalls"

"Well okay then" I turned back to Piper.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-**_

**Piper**

I shuffled, thinking of a game.

If there had been more people I would have suggested something interesting… like strip poker or something… but there were only two of us.

So we just played Go Fish for a bit, then Crazy Eights, then several other games then back to Crazy Eights, I finally got bored with the cards and started flicking them at Jack.

"What are you doing?" he growled. I grinned innocently and flicked another, hitting him on the forehead with it.

"Stop it" I sprayed the rest of the deck at him and he leapt up and tackled me. I screeched as we went tumbling backwards I heard Cassie sigh and continue about whatever she was doing.

Meanwhile Jack had taken to tickling me.

"NOOOOOOO! STTOOOOOOOP!" I wailed, trying to get away from the tickling madness.

"You didn't stop when I asked you too!" I only screeched and managed to get away, only to find that he'd pinned me again.

"Get ooofff ooffff meeee!" I shrieked, trying to pull myself out from under him.

"NEVER!" he shouted, going back to tickling.

I could only scream.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jack**

There was no escape! I had her now!

Or… him.

Him… her… IT… whatever…

"Please" she giggled "Please stoooop!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"NOOO! NOO! NOT THEEERE!"

"OH YES THERE!"

"PLEASE DON'T! I'M… I'M IT'S HURTING!"

I stopped tickling and just held her down. her face was red.

"Well… all right. If it hurts you that much"

I got off her, only to find she'd pounced on my back, making me tumble to the ground.

"AHAA! PAYBACK!"

"AHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Piper! **

"Revenge is a biiiach, aint it!" I shouted, returning the tickle torture. Jack only howled and squirmed as my fingers found the right places.

"NOOOOOWWWWAAAA! AHHH!"

"NO MERCY!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAHHAAAAAA!"

"Stoooooop it you nut!" He shouted, trying to grab my hands. But I was too quick for him.

"Look who's talkin!" He finally managed to throw me off, and we just lay there in the hay, catching our breath.

"You two done?" Cassie asked, looking around at us.

I looked over at Jack and we both grinned and said "Naaaah!"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**WWEEEEE! FUN CHAPPIE!**

**TOLD YA IT WASN'T OVER! YEEEEAAAAHHHHHHHH!**


	11. Meaningful photos

**I know! I know its been a while! BUT HERE IT IS HOPEFULLY!**

**MORE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Jack/Jade**

Well, soon our fun had to end.

Everyone else came back.

Iwatched as Cassie/Charlie and Rachel/Richard dragged over a table as soon as Ithiell told them to.

"Okay, thankfullyI still have this..." Ithiell produced something that looked like a small holigram or whatever. Rtaia produced something simular, and Ax... well, he somehow found one of his morphed human self.

"But thats not you!" Amanda protested, looking at it. iIsnatched it from him, looking closely at it. then...I grinned.

"Take a look. That's why"I said, showing them the photo of Ax with his favorite food... a cinnabon.

That got everyone laughing.

"I got me and my mom" Marco muttered, putting it down on the table with the other pictures.

"Me and Tom" Jake.

"My whole family on a vacation" Rachel.

"Me and with Rach and my parents" Cassie.

"Me and my sister Anna" Robert, blushing.

"But... you dont have a sister!"

"I used to" he whispered, and no more was said about it.

"I got a good one of me and my mum and brothers, on... the last picture of her before..." Amanda choked, and I put and arm around her to comfort her.

(I dont really have one. But... butI have this) he put a picture down. It was of him as a hawk... and Rachel. I managed a smile, looking up at him.

"Okaayy, now what?" Jake asked, looking at Ithiell. he was staring at the photos intently.

"The answer_has_ to be in these" he said, his eyes narrowing to slits.

We all looked at the photos.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Piper/Pilot**

We all stared intently at the pictures, waiting for something jump up and bite off our noses.

"It's those changes in latitudes, changes in attitudes nothing remains quite the same with all of our running and all of our cunning if we couldn't laugh we...would all go...insane...hi..." I sang, then trailed off when everyone gave me evil glares.

"We're trying to concentrate." Rachel/Richard snapped.

"Me too...but my brain power ain't here." I muttered, wondered where Charlie was, hadn't seen him since the mall...

I shrugged it off and sighed, fingering the picture of me and Lily, it was the best picture of the two of us, one of the only ones...I twirled it around and around, watching it, thinking about that life I had lived so long ago...all the happy moments...

I was feeling sleepy, everything was drifting away, the world was disappearing...

"HEY! PIPER! HEEEELLLLOOOO!" I screamed and fell away from the table. I glared at Jack and he asked, "You okay there? Kinda looked like you were falling asleep or something."

It had felt like I was in a trance...

"Interesting." I muttered, getting back to the table and looking at my picture again.

"What?" Suddenly everyone's attention was on me. I shrugged and sat back down, needed to think about it more before I went on about something that possibly wouldn't work...

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**_More soon!_**


	12. OH NO!

**AHA! ANOTHER!**

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Jack**

Iwatched Piper, barely able to take my eyes off her as she sat there, thinking.

What the _heck _had just happened?

"Weeelll... ookkaaayyy..." Ithiell shook his... her... head, then turned back to Jake/Jane.

"Perhaps-" Rtaia went on, and Ax and Ithiell were all talking at once... it was making my head hurt.

Isat down, closing my eyes and going into my own world for a bit.

"Look, everyone? Just... go home for now, okay? Keep the photos as close to you as  
you can, and we'll figure this out tomorrow. Jeez im so tired..." Jake/Jane sighed, heading out the door.

"I'll walk with you" Rachel/Richard left.

"Hey! wait for meeee!" Marco/Maria bolted out the door after grabbing her photo as well. One by one everyone just kinda dissapeared, even Cassie, until it was just Piper/Pilot and me.

"Want me to walk you home?"I asked, getting up and grabbing the last two photos, handing hers over and slipping mine back into my pocket.

She just glared up at me.

"Look, just because-"

"I know. I've been a girl, remember? Well,I _was_... is... you get the picture! I'm just wondering if you want me to walk with you. sheesh..."

Iturned and walked away, slightly annoyed and heading home.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"See you around." I said to Cassie/Charlie. She followed me out of the barn and turned the lights off, then headed to her own home. I fiddled with the picture in my hands the went to put it in my pocket.

Suddenly something big and black was knocking me over and licking my face, "Charlie! You great big lug! GET OFFA ME!" He barked and let me stand, I shook my head at him and headed back to Erek/Erin's. Charlie padded along beside me and I asked, "Where were you pal?"

He of course had no response.

I let myself into the dark house, then went up to my room. Charlie plopped himself on his bed and I went about getting ready for bed, I grabbed the picture from my jacket pocket where I had put it, only to find it wasn't there.

I searched all pockets, it wasn't there...

"CRAP!" I searched again, hadn't I put it in my pocket? I looked over at Charlie and smacked my forehead, I had been about to when that big thing had knocked me over, I'd instinctivly opened my hand while still holding the picture...it was somewhere out in that farmland we called Cassie's.

"Crap, crap, crap! DOUBLE CRAP!" I went over to my window and opened it, then started to morph owl.

(You stay here Charlie.) I said, flapping out the window. On my way to Cassie's I spotted Jack, he was still walking home I guess, and I decided I could use some help looking. I swooped down over his head and said, (I could use some help.) I heard him shriek and I came around again and landed in the tree above his head.

"Help with what?" He glared up at me and I said, (Looking for my picture, I dropped it...it's somewhere around Cassie's.)

"How the heck did you loose your picture?" I quickly explained the whole Charlie thing, then took off into the night, he'd started changing as well so I took it to mean he was going to help.

(How you gonna find it?) Jack was suddenly another owl flying beside me.

(Maybe smell it out, it's got my scent all over it.) I landed in front of the barn and started to demorph, Jack wasn't far behind...and then, I realized something. I didn't have a morphing outfit on.

"Don't turn around." I said to Jack's back. So what did he do? Turned right around.

"I SAID DON'T TURN AROUND!" I shrieked, he shrieked as well and spun back around. I sighed and started to morph Charlie.

(What kinda person turns when told not to turn?) I muttered, going around him and sniffing the ground.

"A curious one?"

(You gonna stand there like a dope and watch or actually help?)

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Okay! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Sorry guys but I'm in a hurry here... ILL REPLY TO REVIEWS NEXT TIME! LUV YAS AALLLLL!**


End file.
